True Love never ran smooth
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Oliver/Chloe Their road to finding each other and finding their happily ever after. With the occational bump along the way. With new enemies and friends as well as old foes and friends. There was never any Jimmy/Chloe ever Jimmy was with Kara. Just thought of this watching Smallville... Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**True Love never ran smooth**_

_a/n: Jimmy and Chloe were never in a Relationship. He was always in a relationship with Kara. Who happens to be Clark's cousin._

_Introduction _

No matter what love story that you've heard throughout history the same saying is always true. The road to true love never did run smooth. And I guess that this is right. You may wonder why this is relevant at all. Most importantly who I am. Well my name is Chloe Sullivan. This is my story of how I fell in love with the notorious playboy and billionaire Oliver Queen. Who is also known as Green Arrow. It all started the day that we met. There where sparks from the moment that our hands touched. At the time I didn't know how much I would come to love the man that was standing in front of me. Without knowing how much that he would come to mean to me. Looking back now on that first meeting. Nothing would change how I would feel about him. Makes me glad, knowing that I was already dating Ollie when Jimmy asked me out. But before we get into details about that let's start at the beginning.

**A/n : I combined the intro and chapter one. In this story Lex and Julian Luthor were raised by a single mother. Lionel died of cancer a few months after the second Luthor son was born. Oliver Queen's parents were never murdered. They even had a second child. A little girl. She will be revealed in later chapters. Chloe did not know any of Clark's 'Super friends' before the fifth or sixth season. I have quite decided yet. Now that is out of the way on to our regularly scheduled fan fiction.**

**Meeting Oliver and the team:**

Clark had been getting on my nerves the last few weeks. He wanted to set me up with some guy named Oliver that he thought would be perfect for me. At the moment we were in the middle of another argument about the subject. "Come on Chloe just meet him. He's coming by the barn later with a few of his friends. What's the worst that could happen?" Clark asked me looking me straight in the eyes. "I still don't see what the big inquisition is about. He's just some billionaire playboy right?" I asked. "He's not just any playboy billionaire. Come tonight and you will find out. Chloe I just want you to be happy again so could you just meet him for me please." Clark said. "Okay Clark you win. What time do you want me over?" I asked. "Let's make it around noon. Okay?" Clark asked. "Okay that works I'll see you at the farm Clark." I said as he whooshed right out the door and passed me like he usually does. You would think I would be use to it by now. He was probably going to see Lana before heading home to the farm.

They barely get any time alone lately. Both were very busy people. Both of them having new eventful careers. Clark's is in Journalism and Lana's is in event planning. But even though they both have extremely busy and demanding schedules they still manage to have dinner with each other every night since they've been engaged.

A little bit later I was almost at the farm. But I couldn't help but wonder what made this 'Oliver Queen' so important that Clark wanted me to meet him. _'Well here goes nothing'_ I thought as I parked at the **Kent Farm**. It was here that I had basically grown up after moving to Smallville. The Kent's where like an extended family to me and my dad. Even though my mom wasn't around I never felt like I was missing out on maternal love. Mrs. Kent had plenty to share.

"Clark!" I called out to see where he was. "I'm in the barn. Come on in Chloe." I heard him answer. I walked into the barn to see Clark talking to one of the most attractive men that I have ever seen and three of whom I assumed were his friends. "Ahh there you are. Guys this is Chloe. Chloe I'll let them do the introductions." Clark said. And we stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before someone spoke up. "Well I'll start. Since no one else is speaking up." The African American male that looked no older than eighteen years old said. "These dorks call me cyborg. But to all my friends and pretty ladies I am known as Victor Stone." Victor said. "I'll go next. But I have a question first if that's okay." The youngest guy said. "Sure go ahead." I said. "Actually it's more directed at Clark." He said. "Yes she knows." Clark said with a smile on his face. "Okay then. I'm Bart, but they call me Flash. But that mostly has to do with my super speed." Bart said. "Or that he looks like a flash of light or blur when Bart is running at super speed." Victor said. "Oh come on Cyborg you wish you could run as fast as I do. Plus Clark and I have been friends for years. He is the person that helped me discover my powers and how to control them." Bart said with a smirk on his face. "Come on guys don't fight in front of the lovely lady." The guy dressed in orange and green said. " Sorry A.C." The guys said. "Don't let Merra overhear that." Victor said with a wicked grin on his face. "Victor shut up. Well it only seems right that I go next. I go by A.C also known as Arthur Currier. To this day I do not know my given name. You see when I was young I was washed up on a sandy shore in Star City to this day I do not remember anything before that. And ever since that day I have had an affinity for anything aquatic. So because of that they call me Aqua Man." A.C said. "That and ever since he discovered his powers he wants to save all the oceans from pollution." The last guy that had yet to introduce himself said. "Okay come on tall, blonde and handsome tell her who you are. You know that you want to." Bart said. "I am Oliver Queen. To my friends and family I am known as Ollie. I am also known as Green Arrow. I must say that it is nice to finally meet you. I have been looking forward to it for some time." Ollie said. "Chloe, Ollie here is a huge fan of your writing." Clark said with a huge grin on his face. "Oh you are?" I asked. "I have been for years. I would do almost anything to get my hands on your old **Torch **issues. Plus Clark has told me a lot about you. So I feel as though I know you already even though we just met." Ollie said as we heard groans throughout the entire room. He took one of my hands up to his lips and kissed it. "Ollie, dude I hate to say this but that sounds like a line. It even makes you sound like a total tool." Bart said. "Geese dude, don't beat around the bush." Ollie said sarcastically as he continued to hold onto my hand. Everyone noticed it but decided not to say anything about it. "Okay I won't." Bart said as he and Ollie got into an internal battle with each other. "Hey Victor, I have quick question for you." I said. "Yes, Chloe before you even ask yes they are always like that they are disagreeing with each other. This one though is very tame compared to others that they have had in the past." Victor said before I could even ask him my question. Because it was like he knew my question before I even asked it. It quite amazing and spectacular if you ask me. "Does everyone want to stay for dinner?" Clark asked right after checking his phone. "Sure is Lana on her way home?" I asked. "Yes, she is and she is insisting on all you staying for dinner. Plus she wants to get caught up with you Chloe." Clark said.


	2. dinner at kent farm part 1

**Dinner at the Kent Farm part one:**

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" Ollie asked. "No you're not at all. Plus Kara and Jimmy were coming over for dinner anyway. They apparently have some important news to tell us." Clark said. "Well then of course we'll join you. Thank you." Ollie said as we hear tires skid to a halt in the gravel driveway. Closely followed by a second pair of tires. "Clark, honey where are you?" Lana asked. "Lana we're all in the barn." Clark replied as Lana walked into the barn. "So everyone's still here." Lana said with a huge grin on her face. "Nice to see you as always ."Ollie said with a sincere smile upon his face. "Did Clark invite everyone for dinner?" Lana asked as she intertwined her hand with Clark's. I couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two of them. After everything that they've been through they still ended up together. About to be married in a few months.

Shortly afterwards Jimmy and Kara all entered the barn. I didn't even hear them pull up. With Kara holding what looked like to be desert for that night. "Wow now this is a party isn't it?" Kara said smiling widely. "Kara what have you got there?" Clark asked embracing his cousin. "Nothing get's past you does it Clark?" Kara snapped. "Whoa, Kara I so did not mean it like that. I was just being curious." Clark said. "Clark it's not you I've been like this all month. And since we're all together Jimmy and I have something that we want to tell you." Kara said as a huge smile came across her face. As well as Jimmy's before he began to talk or in this case make a announcement. "Well it's nothing too big considering that Kara's pregnant!" Jimmy exclaimed. He tried to be elusive around us at first before getting straight to the point. Not being able to contain the excitement of their first born child only a year after they got married. "Congratulations." We all said as we embraced both Kara and Jimmy. Those were full of smiles and excitement. "So now that we've gotten the news out of the way. And that we're all here. Why don't we head inside the house." Lana asked. And we all nodded headed to the Kent house that has been standing for many years. Clark's father told me years ago that the house has been standing since the farm was originally established. The only time it wasn't was when it needed rebuilt after the second meteor shower that happened shortly after we graduated from high school. Actually, it happened the day of high school graduation. I still find it highly odd that there were two meteor showers in the same town in less than twenty years. I think it was like something that I would have out on my wall of weird in high school. I still am in the process of making it digital. Totally online. "Has Clark ever told you about Chloe's wall of weird?" Lana asked with a devious look on her face. I knew that both her and Clark were up to something. I just didn't know what it was quite yet. "No he hasn't what is it?" Ollie asked as we sat down in the living room as Lana started working on dinner. "It's what I call the weird and unexplainable. At the moment I am working on making in totally digital. In high school it was on a actually wall. That at one point everything was burned. That is probably when I toyed around with the idea of having everything digital." I said after I finished I started to blush. I felt embarrassed for rambling on the way that it did. "If you need any help I could help. I am good with computers not to mention I am part computer myself." Victor said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Because parts of my body are entirely robotic but they look normal because that was how they were made. So that I could have as normal a life as possible after the car accident." Victor said. "Car accident? Sorry I'm prying you don't have to answer that." I said. "Victor if it's alright." Ollie said. "Go ahead Ollie I'm fine I just can't tell it again for a while." Victor said and instantly the mood felt different. "When Victor was eighteen he was in a car accident that claimed the lives of the others in the car. Which include his parents, girlfriend and little brother." Ollie said. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I meant no harm." I said. " I know that Chloe. It's just hard for me to talk about it. Because in one moment I lost all that I hold dear to me. I still can't look a woman the same way. No one can replace my Whitney." Victor said. "Victor that must have been hard going through something like that." Kara said. "It was and still is to this day." Victor responded when a cell phone went off. "Sorry about this but I need to take this call." Ollie said stepping outside. "That must be his sister." Bart said. "Ollie has a sister?" I asked. "Yes, her name is Ashley Rose. He loves her to death. Ollie would do anything for her." A.C. said. "He spoils her a little too much. But it happens." Victor said. "There are only a few people in his life that he cares about. Though he seems to like you even though he just met you." Bart said. "Who knows maybe I met him in a past life." I said as the front door opened and Ollie came back inside. "So Ollie how is the lovely Ashley Rose?" Bart asked. "She is well and sends her regards. She said that she would call you later." Ollie said as I gave him a questioning look. "Ashley and Bart have been dating for the last year." Ollie said as Lana came into the living room. "Dinner is ready." Lana said as we all got up and headed towards the dining room table.


End file.
